Le singe et la non Princesse
by SomBrereRa LoCa
Summary: Ahora que se daba cuenta en lo que "eso" se había convertido, se arrepentía tanto de aceptar aquel favor de Luce tal y como predijo en un principio... y su vida no era precisamente un "Cuento de Hadas".


Hola! He aquí con un nuevo fanfic, espero que les guste.

**Discleamer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es de la mente creativa de Amano-sensei *O*

**Le singe et la non Princesse**

"_**El mono y la no Princesa"**_

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**El pequeño mono**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

— No, de ninguna manera, olvídalo.

— ¡Pero Viper-chan! ¡Por favor!

Una peliazul intentaba guardar sus libros tratando de ignorar los ruegos de su amiga pelinegra. Los alumnos que aún quedaban en el salón miraban con algo de interés la escena.

— ¡Por favor!

— Luce, ya te dije que no, y no es NO.

— ¡Pe-Pero…!

Viper se levantó de su asiento y con su mochila en mano, salió del curso. Luce recogió rápidamente sus cosas y salió corriendo detrás de su amiga.

— ¡Por favor!

— No

— ¡Por favor!

—…—Viper decidió que iba a ignorarla. Tal vez si la ignoraba lo suficiente, se iba a marchar y dejarla sola. Además, ¡Estaban en la calle! No creía que Luce se pusiera a hacer _escenitas_ frente a todos. _¿Realmente la iba a perseguir con sus ruegos todo el camino hacia su apartamento?_

— ¡Por favor! ¡Viper! ¡Mírame cuando te estoy hablando!—la pelinegra se estaba enojando, pero Viper se mantenía firme— ¡Viper! ¡Si no me prestas atención, voy a llorar!—amenazó. Realmente no iba a llorar, pero tenía que recurrir a algo y ¡Rápido!

— Hazlo—alcanzó a escuchar de su fría amiga como si fuera un desafío.

Una vena palpitante salió en su sien y se acercó a paso rápido para estar a su lado— Viper, no me dejas opción. No quería recurrir al _chantaje_…

La peliazul alzó una ceja, incrédula. _Sí, cómo no… _

— Tal vez crees que no te vio nadie pero yo sé ¡Yo lo sé!

Viper empezó a sentirse algo amenazada.

— ¡Yo sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado!

La peliazul casi se cae, solamente se limitó a rodar los ojos ¿Qué clase de juego era ese? Ciertamente, esperaba algo más serio. No le respondió nada a Luce y siguió caminando.

— No, ya. Ahora voy enserio—su voz se tornó oscura, como la de un chantajista— ¿Te acuerdas de aquel día de tu apuesta con Reborn?—se petrificó momentáneamente— Verde-kun todavía quiere encontrar al culpable del desastre que ocurrió en su laboratorio ¿Sabes?

— No serías capaz…

— ¿A que no?—repentinamente, Luce salió corriendo en dirección contraria a la cual estaban caminando teniendo cuidado con la jaula que estaba sosteniendo.

— ¡Luce!—llamó y se vio en la obligación de seguirla; se dio cuenta que, si no mal recordaba, iban al trabajo de medio tiempo de Verde— ¡Ok! ¡Te escucho! Maldición—de solo imaginar los experimentos que tendría que pasar para apaciguar la ira de Verde… un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Luce, al escuchar esas palabras que fueron música para sus oídos, se viró con una sonrisa victoriosa (tampoco le iba a decir a Verde la verdad, sabía que Viper iba a ceder). Viper tendría que aprender a no subestimarla tanto— ¡Gracias, Viper-chan! Bueno…—se hicieron a un lado del camino y se sentaron en una banca— te quiero pedir un favor: ¿Puedes cuidar a éste monito por mí?—la pelinegra le mostró la jaula con el pequeño animalito blanco con las patas y la carita roja. La peliazul rodó los ojos escuchando el nada agradable favor de Luce otra vez.

— Luce…—no sabía cómo decirle que no quería tener a _ese_ animal en su apartamento— Es que yo…

— Por favor, mis padres no lo quieren en casa, los padres de Lal-chan tampoco quieren, Reborn no lo quiere, Colonnello-kun y Skull-kun son muy despistados y tampoco quiero que Verde-kun experimente con él… por favor, te lo estoy pidiendo enserio—Luce la miró penetrantemente con sus ojitos de cachorrito abandonado y la hizo sentir incómoda a pesar de que esa miradita nunca funcionaba con ella.

— Luce, yo no…

— Tampoco me vengas con la excusa que no te dejan tenerlo en el complejo de apartamentos que bien sé que sí permiten animales. Realmente estoy preocupada por éste monito, solo quiero que lo cuides por un par de días hasta que le encuentre un buen dueño…

— Pero…

— ¡Eres mi última esperanza!—ahora sí, aparte de que también la miraba con esos ojitos de cachorrito, estaba empezando a lagrimear. Viper desvió su mirada al mono y éste le devolvía la mirada curioso.

Suspiró— Solo será por un par de días—¿Cómo era posible de que Luce tuviera tales poderes de persuasión?

— ¡KYA! ¡Gracias, Viper-chan! ¡Eres la mejor!—y sin poder contenerse, Luce la abrazó fuertemente, asustando al animalito por el repentino movimiento en su jaula.

— No… puedo… r-respirar…

— ¡Ah! Lo siento, lo siento—la soltó, pero la agarró de la mano— vamos a tu apartamento que tengo que decirte lo que necesita el monito.

Al momento en que Luce la arrastró a su apartamento, mientras decía cosas lindas del monito, repentinamente se dio cuenta de que cometió el peor error de su vida y que no demoraría mucho en arrepentirse.

…

— También me dijeron que los monitos comen casi de todo, más frutas que nada; ya sabes, bananas y…

La peliazul asintió con la mente casi ausente, no prestando verdaderamente atención.

— ¿Me estás escuchando?

— Nh.

– Mm—la pelinegra le miró desconfiada— Bueno, creo que eso es todo, vendré de vez en cuando para ver si lo estás cuidando bien.

— Aha.

Hubo un largo silencio, Luce tenía una cara pensativa— ¡Cierto!—Viper casi brinca de su asiento por la repentina exclamación— Tenemos que ponerle un nombre, sería muy triste si solo le llamamos "monito"…

— Para mí, Mono está bien—dijo desinteresada.

— No, hay que poner un buen nombre y fácil de recordar.

— ¿Qué tal Harrison?—dijo con sarcasmo, de verdad que ya quería estar sola en su apartamento, suficiente tenía con cuidar de ese animal durante quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Esperaba que por lo menos no sea de esos que te arruinan la existencia, aunque del poco tiempo que lo examinaba con la mirada, se veía muy tranquilo y ni siquiera ha comenzado a chillar ni a hacer sonidos raros.

— ¿Harrison? ¿Es enserio? Viper-chan, pero que malos gustos en nombres tienes—le respondió y Viper no pudo más que desparramarse en la silla— ¿Sabes? El otro día estaba viendo una película china muy bonita y hubo un personaje que tenía un nombre muy lindo; se llamaba Fon.

— ¿Fon?—repitió incrédula. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue teléfono o xilófono…

— Sip, muy bonito ¿No? ¿Qué te parece?

— Como sea.

— Ok—Luce abrió la jaula y sacó al monito blanco, éste enseguida se trepó a su hombro y jugó con sus brazos— Entonces, tú serás el pequeño Fon. Hola, Fon—Luce intentó acariciarle la cabecita con el dedo índice, pero Fon jugó con éste— Haha, ¿No es una ternurita?

— Uhu, devuélvelo a la jaula, no lo quiero rondando por mi apartamento.

— ¡Que cruel eres!—Luce se acercó y extendió su brazo hacia ella, para que el monito vaya hacia Viper— Fon, saluda a tu temporal dueña.

A penas estuvo cerca, se trepó a sus hombros y con las patitas comenzó a tocarle el rostro— ¿Pero qué haces?— Viper intentó alejarlo, pero éste se subió a su cabeza y comenzó a revolver su cabello— Luce, bájalo. Ahora—ordenó irritada al ver que no podía quitárselo de encima.

— Aww, ¡Le gustas!—Luce lo atrapó y jugó nuevamente con él. Su carita y patitas rojizas lo hacían ver tan tierno, aunque tenía una extraña manchita negra en su frente— Bueno, creo que ya me voy, después se hace tarde. No te olvides de sacarlo de vez en cuando de la jaula para distraerlo—le entregó a Fon— ¡Nos vemos!

— Chao—le cerró la puerta. Al fin estaba sola.

Miró al mono que descansaba en su hombro, lo atrapó y lo devolvió a la jaula. Éste le miraba fijamente— Tch, espero que Luce te encuentre un dueño pronto—dejó la jaula en el comedor y se fue a hacer sus deberes.

…

— No puedo creerlo…—suspiró de cansancio y miró al pequeño Fon en la jaula.

Ya iba casi una semana cuidándolo, Luce todavía no encontraba un dueño y la visitaba de vez en cuando. No le molestaba en casi nada el mono, pero le desagradaba gastar su dinero en comprar frutas para alimentarlo. Iba haciendo la cuenta lentamente para cuando Luce al fin la libre de la tortura, tendrá que pagarle centavo por centavo.

Terminó de picar las frutas (en su mayoría trozos de banana) y los puso en un pequeño plato. Dejó el plato en la mesa de la sala a lado de sus libros del colegio y abrió la jaula para sacar a Fon— Come—lo llevó al plato y éste, con sus patitas cogía trozo por trozo. Viper volvió a hacer sus deberes.

Cuando Fon terminó de comer, se paseó un rato por la sala y luego, aburrido, se subió a los brazos de Viper, pretendiendo jugar con ella. La peliazul, incómoda, lo alejó y volvió a sus tareas. El monito realizó aquella acción un par de veces, hasta que Viper, harta de tener que alejarlo tantas veces, lo dejó por última vez en la mesa— Quieto—le advirtió.

Fon se quedó inmóvil y observaba a su temporal dueña hacer deberes. Se volvió a aburrir.

Viper siguió enfrascada en sus tareas…

_¡SHHHASH!_

Volteó su mirada hacia el mono y observó con desgracia cómo éste rompía las hojas de su informe de Literatura— ¡¿Pero qué haces?—se alteró ¡Ese informe de cinco hojas tenía que entregarlo mañana! Y le llevó varias horas terminarlo.

El pequeño Fon, al escuchar por primera vez un grito de Viper, se quedó quieto.

— ¡No me importa lo que diga Luce! ¡Te mataré!—al presenciar el peligro, el monito se escabulló entre los muebles, mientras Viper lo seguía por toda la sala. La peliazul se iba irritando cada vez más por no poder atraparlo— Cuando te atrape, vas a ver…—comenzó a soltar maldiciones.

_¡Ding Dong!_

El timbre sonó— ¡¿Qué?—gritó exasperada y se cayó del mueble intentando atrapar al animal.

— _¡Viper-chan! Soy Luce._

_Lo que me faltaba…_ se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

— ¡Hola…! ¿Viper-chan?—Luce miró extrañada a la despeinada y desarreglada peliazul frente suyo— V-Vine por el pequeño Fon…

— Se murió—y le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Luce se quedó petrificada analizando las palabras de Viper…

— _¡¿QUÉÉÉ?_

…

— ¡Viper-chan! ¡No me hagas asustar así!—Luce estaba sentada en el sofá acariciando a Fon que se encontraba jugando con sus brazos.

— Nh—miraba con irritación contenida al animalito, aunque luego decidió hacerlo de lado para seguir con sus tareas, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y todavía le faltaba menos de la mitad— ¿Ya has encontrado a un nuevo dueño?

— No, todavía no. Es difícil, porque todos me parecen que no lo van a tratar bien—besó al pequeño mono en la cabecita— Fon se merece un buen dueño… ¿Estás segura de que no lo quieres conservar?

— Sí.

— ¿No te has encariñado ni un poquito con él?

— No.

— ¿Enserio? Porque parece ser un buen mono…

— _Sí, un buen mono_—dijo a regañadientes, recordando cómo Fon deshizo su deber de Literatura… y no era la primera vez que le arruinaba un deber, ya era la tercera vez que lo hacía; las dos primeras trató de ser tolerante, pero ese mono realmente estaba probando su paciencia.

— Sí… además parece que le gustas, siempre se te acerca, prefiere estar más contigo que conmigo—al ver que la peliazul no le iba a responder nada, continuó— Bueno, Viper-chan, solo quise pasar un poco aquí para ver qué tal… veo que lo cuidas bien.

— Nh.

— Me voy, luego se hace tarde. ¡Ah! Casi se me olvida, mañana en la mañana paso por aquí. Es que a veces es aburrido caminar sola al colegio ¿Qué te parece?—Viper solo asintió y le acompañó hasta la puerta— ¡Chao!

— Chao.

Luego de que Luce se fue, regresó a hacer su deber, no sin antes volver a poner al mono en la jaula, no quería que le arruinara más deberes.

…

_¡Clang Clang!_

Viper ya no sabía que más hacer para que Fon dejara de hacer bulla contra la jaula, la estaba volviendo loca. Se le acercó y éste se quedó quieto.

— ¿Qué quieres? ¿Quieres salir?—lo sacó de la jaula y lo dejó en la mesa, cerca. Procuró guardar los deberes ya hechos en la carpeta para que no ocurriera otra desgracia.

Llevaba varias horas terminando el último deber y miró el reloj: 11 p.m.

Se estiró un poco y se apoyó contra el mueble, estaba tan cansada y tan solo le faltaba un poco para terminar todo.

Viper, al darse cuenta de que el monito no estaba en la mesa, lo buscó porque no quería que destruyera algo en su apartamento. Después de algunos minutos de búsqueda, lo encontró trepado en el mueble del televisor. Lo atrapó y lo llevó nuevamente a la mesa puesto que todavía se veía inquieto como para volver a la jaula.

Intentó terminar de una vez por todas el deber que le faltaba…

Sus ojos se entrecerraban por momentos y comenzó a cabecear… repentinamente cayó en un profundo sueño de lo tan cansada que estaba.

…

_¡Ring Ring Ring~! ¡Ring Ring Ring~! ¡Ring Ring Ring~!_

El irritante sonido no cesaba obligándola a despertarse. Abrió los ojos como pudo y sintió su espalda doler. Aún con la visión algo borrosa, pudo reconocer que estaba sentada en el piso de la sala. Se había quedado dormida cuando hacía deberes.

Mientras con una mano restregaba sus ojos, con la otra intentó alcanzar el celular para apagar el despertador, pero no lograba sentirlo.

— Mi… celular…—susurró somnolienta y con la voz ronca, intentando aclarar su visión. Las cortinas estaban abiertas por lo que la luz del sol le molestaba.

— ¿Te refieres a esto?—el aparato fue depositado en su mano extendida.

— Nh, sí, esto…—iba a ver la hora, pero luego se dio cuenta de la desconocida voz. Se restregó definitivamente el rostro y se dio cuenta de que a lado suyo estaba un chico sentado.

Un chico.

Un CHICO.

¡¿Un CHICO?

— Hola, te quedaste dormi…

— ¡AHHH!—pegó un grito, estaba sorprendida. Intentó levantarse, pero sus piernas estaban tan entumecidas por la mala posición en la que se durmió, que fue inútil. Lo intentó nuevamente— ¡¿Quién demonios eres?—interrogó histérica mientras lograba levantarse torpemente. Su cabeza le dolía por el agitado despertar.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡¿Eres un ladrón, verdad?—entonces Viper comenzó a aventarle las cosas que tenía a la mano— ¡Pues te digo que no lograrás sacarme ni un solo centavo!—le lanzó los cuadernos, la mochila, los cojines de los muebles, pero él se protegió con sus brazos y esquivaba uno que otro objeto. Por último le iba a lanzar la pequeña mesa en la que había estado haciendo deberes la noche anterior…

El joven de cabellos negros, al ver la amenaza, también se levantó.

Cuando Viper lo vio levantarse, pareció caer recién en algo— ¿Q-Qué…?—los colores se le subieron a la cabeza.

¡¿Pero qué demonios?

¡Si ese chico estaba _desnudo_! ¡DESNUDO!

Inconscientemente soltó la mesa y comenzó a alejarse para no verle. Luego se puso pálida. _Oh por Dios…_— No será que… ¡¿También eres un violador?

— ¿Qué…?

Viper se vio en la obligación de acercarse a tomar su celular y luego salir corriendo del apartamento mientras llamaba a la policía.

Pero antes de que pudiera salir corriendo, él la atrapó.

— ¡SUÉLTAME, SUÉLTA…! ¡MFGFM! ¡MFGH!—el pelinegro, al ver que Viper iba a seguir gritando, le tapó la boca con su mano libre cuidadosamente, intentando no dañarla. Él no la recordaba tan histérica ni ruidosa.

_¿Qué me va a hacer? ¿Me matará? Oh, mier…_

Intentó zafarse con fuerza, pero el joven era más fuerte. ¡Le iba a dar lucha! Hasta que por lo menos comience con la primera amenaza. La peliazul intentó morderle la mano.

— ¿Qué te sucede, Viper-chan? Estás muy ruidosa hoy…—le escuchó decir.

Se petrificó por un momento. ¿Por qué le llamaba "Viper-chan"? ¿Acaso estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿O también sería un acosador? Las cosas que pasaban por su cabeza cada vez la llevaban a peores conclusiones. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza.

El pelinegro, al notar que se quedó quieta, retiró lentamente la mano sobre su boca.

La peliazul estaba asustada, pero no lo iba a demostrar tan fácilmente— ¿Q-Qué quieres?—logró decir muy tensa, esperando lo peor.

— ¿Uh?—el muchacho se sorprendió ante esa pregunta ¿Por qué ella estaba tan tensa? No la comprendía; apenas lo vio en la mañana, empezó a querer lastimarle; sabía que estaba enojada por lo que hizo ayer con esos papeles, pero no pensaba que iba a estar así de furiosa. Además también le gritó ¿Acaso también hizo algo malo de nuevo?

Hubo un largo silencio y la tensión era tan densa en esa habitación que la podías cortar con un cuchillo como a la mantequilla.

Mientras Viper esperaba lo que fuera de él (todas las opciones eran horribles casi propias de un asesino profesional), el pelinegro sintió su estómago rugir— ¿Puedes dejar de pelear, por favor? Quiero comer mi desayuno y creo que vas a llagar tarde a eso que llamas colegio…

Viper se sorprendió ante esa respuesta y, sin pensarlo, se volteó para verlo si es que estaba jugando con ella. No, él se veía como si realmente quiso decir esas palabras, sus ojos rojo oscuro parecían sinceros. Aun así, no bajó la guardia y decidió mantenerse quieta. ¿Acaso era un ladrón de desayunos o algo así?

— Esto es una broma ¿Verdad?—dijo sin darse cuenta.

— ¿Broma?—el joven no comprendía.

Al ver que el tipo se mostraba algo "inofensivo" (a pesar de que aún la tenía atrapada y no podía bajar la guardia), se atrevió a preguntar— ¿Quién eres?

— ¿Quién soy? Soy yo, Fon…—le respondió como si fuera la respuesta más obvia del mundo y la miró desconcertado.

No, eso no era posible… ahora sí, le estaban halando del pelo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN CAPÍTULO 1**

**El pequeño mono**

Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Según yo, iba a ser un One-shot, pero oh sorpresa es largo xDD La verdad es que dudaba de subirlo, pero ya me convencieron de una manera muy… especial xDD, además lo subí mientras intento actualizar el último capítulo de 7 los colores del arco iris y me gustaría saber sus opiniones! Oh! Cierto, este fanfic está inspirado en un manga One-shot que se llama Hanirabi!

Espero que les haya gustado ^^

¿Reviews? nwn


End file.
